La chica de la cabaña de Afrodita
by LittleApollyon
Summary: Maia tiene una vida satisfactoria en el Campamento Mestizo, entrena y es muy buena en lo que hace, ¡hasta tiene a su novio Damien! Es solo cuando él le rompe el corazón que todo empieza a salirle mal, bueno, hasta que conoce a cierto chico de la cabaña de Apolo...Lean por favor, apesto en los resúmenes, no se decepcionarán. Rating T por algunas palabrotas ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fanfic de Percy Jackson así que no sean muy duros conmigo por favor :P **

**Cualquier crítica constructiva es aceptada.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, sólo la trama y los personajes son míos.**

**P.D: No sé cómo llamar a mi personaje, quiero ponerle un nombre árabe porque así son sus facciones. Tiene ojos grises, labios carnosos, cabello castaño oscuro y piel trigueña. Estaba pensando en Maia…¿Qué tal?**

**Capítulo 1**

Mi corazón estaba roto.

Ese chico de la cabaña de Zeus, Damien. Nunca debí de haber empezado a salir con él. Desde el inicio debí haberme dado cuenta de que era un imbécil, pero tenía esa manera de actuar que hacía que todos lo amaran. Incluyéndome.

-Debe venir de familia- murmuré bajo mi aliento pateando una piedrita. Casi llegaba a mi cabaña.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de mi cabaña me paré en seco. La verdad es que no quería que me vieran, estaba hecha un desastre: las lágrimas aún caían de mis ojos enrojecidos, estaba moqueando como cerdo y mi cabello estaba revuelto y despeinado por haber llegado corriendo.

Suspiré y abrí la puerta.

Había un aire de paz ahí dentro, habían encendido un incienso y las chicas se pintaban las uñas o se hacían trenzas.

A que ya adivinaste quien es mi padre o madre divino.

Soy una hija de Afrodita.

Es irónico que el hecho de que mi corazón esté roto sea obra de mi madre.

Toda la paz que había fue interrumpida en cuanto las chicas vieron mi cara. Todas nosotras éramos muy unidas, como hermanas y ya sé que técnicamente lo éramos, pero lo nuestro era un lazo que iba más allá de la sangre.

Se acercaron a mí casi cautelosamente y en vez de bombardearme a preguntas una de ellas, Lina dijo:

-¿Damien?

Asentí derramando algunas lágrimas.

Un segundo después fui atacada por los brazos de quince chicas.

-Es un idiota- dijo Reese.

-Igual escuché por ahí que es gay- dijo Kayla.

Entre todas me llevaron hasta el sofá de nuestra cabaña, me sentaron y en resumen, me mimaron. Me hicieron manicure, me peinaron, me maquillaron y en pocos minutos quedé como nueva. Habían resaltado mis ojos grises con delineador y rímel, pusieron brillo en mis labios carnosos y peinado mi cabello castaño oscuro, dejándolo enmarcar mi cara.

Lina me trajo una soda.

-Gracias Lina, no tienes idea de lo mucho que llevo deseando tomar una soda decente- dije sonriendo.

-Creo que en realidad deberías agradecérselo a la cabaña de Hermes, fueron ellos los que lo contrabandearon. Pero de nada- dijo Lina riéndose.

-Adivinen qué- dijo Mikah.

-¿Qué?

-Una chica de Ares le pegó a un sátiro ayer en la tarde, dicen que iban a huir juntos, pero que hubo una ninfa de por medio- susurró Reese, como si alguno de ellos fuera a oírla.

Como verán la cabaña de Afrodita es un hervidero de chismes. Y la mayoría de ellos ridículos.

-No- dijo Mikah- hablaba de que hoy uno de los chicos de la cabaña de Hermes tiró una manzana a la cara de Dionisio por accidente y ahora hará el trabajo de la limpieza por todo el año ¡lo que quiere decir que ya no revisaremos cabañas!

Francamente a mí no me molestaba revisar cabañas, pues eso solo hacía la líder de la cabaña y esa sin duda no era yo.

-Vengan, ya es hora de ir a cenar- dije fingiendo entusiasmo, no voy a mentir, estaba bastante deprimida.

Las chicas asintieron con entusiasmo y nos pusimos en marcha.

**¿Qué opinan?**

**La verdad no me acuerdo como es eso de ir a comer ¿había una hora fija?**

**Hace mucho que leí Percy Jackson.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por leer y por seguir la historia, estoy abierta a sugerencias.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando llegamos al comedor Dionisio nos pidió que guardáramos silencio.

- Ha habido ciertos rumores de que cierto niño de la cabaña de Hermes que me tiró una manzana a la cara por "accidente"- dijo haciendo comillas aéreas- va a hacer la limpieza todo el año.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Dionisio le dio una mirada acusadora a nuestra mesa. Nosotras le dimos nuestra mejor mirada de inocencia. Por un momento él pareció encandilado, pero rápidamente se recompuso.

-A pesar de ser un buen castigo, no es cierto.

Todo el mundo hizo ruidos de desacuerdo, claramente no querían limpiar su cabaña. Sin embargo el chico de la cabaña de Hermes (que tendría unos doce años) no parecía ni un poco aliviado.

-El campista va a recibir otra sanción.

La mirada de Dionisio adquirió un brillo diabólico.

-Pueden proceder con la cena- dijo haciendo un ademán desdeñoso con la mano.

Después de dar una porción de nuestra comida a los dioses tirándola a la hoguera nos sentamos y empezamos a comer.

Hubo un momento de la cena en la que pude oír a Dionisio murmurar audiblemente:

-Diablillos, no se vayan a atorar con la comida.

Solté una risita.

Mikah me sonrió, pero un segundo después sus ojos color miel se oscurecieron.

-El desgraciado está viniendo hacia ti- susurró tapándose la cara con su cabello rubio.

Me iba a dar la vuelta, pero Mikah rápidamente me interceptó.

-No voltees- susurró/gritó.

-Ok, ok, tranquila- dije. No sabía si se lo decía a ella o a mi misma.

-Maia- dijo una voz conocida detrás de mi.

No le contesté.

-Maia- repitió.

-Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes- dije sin voltearme.

-En serio Maia, estoy muy confundido y arrepentido- dijo él.

Solté una risa sardónica mientras me volteaba para encararlo.

-_Tú_ estás confundido. Qué curioso, no recuerdo que te vieras muy confundido o arrepentido cuando le metías la lengua por la garganta a esa zorra.

Damien puso esa cara de cachorro atropellado que tantas veces me había puesto a sus pies. Ya no.

Le sonreí.

-Por si no quedó suficientemente claro, terminamos.

Antes de que él pudiera siquiera contestar Quirón le llamó la atención por estar fuera de su mesa. Damien se marchó sin decir palabra.

-Bien hecho chica- gritó Lina y el resto de las chicas de la mesa gritaron su aprobación mientras me chocaban los cinco.

-Ya era hora de que dejaras a ese tonto- dijo Reese.

Asentí y boté alguna que otra lágrima. ¿Qué? soy hija de Afrodita, soy sensible.

-Supongo que ahora soy soltera- dije un poco afectada.

Amira que estaba a mi lado me abrazó.

-Y tienes a la mitad de los chicos del campamento locos por ti- dijo.

Sonreí. Supuse que ahora todo iba a estar bien.

**:) Gracias por leer :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**¡Al fin llega el siguiente capítulo! Disfrútenlo ;) **

A la mañana siguiente practiqué tiro al arco. Era de las mejores, además llevaba años practicándolo.  
Llegué al campamento mestizo a los doce años, había escapado de mi quinta casa de acogida. Mi padre me dio en adopción cuando era recién nacida, supongo que cuidar a una bebé por su cuenta fue demasiado para él. Yo siempre trataba de agradarle a mis padres adoptivos, pero era terrible en la escuela, tenía malas notas y siempre lograba terminar expulsada.

Hubo un año en el que logré "convencer" al profesor de que me pusiera diez cuando en realidad había reprobado, de lo que no me di cuenta es de que lo había encandilado (ya sabes, es una de las habilidades de los hijos de Afrodita), cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no había sacado diez de alguna manera llegó a la conclusión de que había saboteado sus calificaciones. En realidad no fue eso lo que hizo que me expulsaran, sino el hecho de que cuando fue a preguntarme si lo había hecho y le dije que no empezó a decir que estaba mintiendo. Puede que después de eso yo le dijera "dije que no estúpido". Con eso acumulé tres suspensiones, lo que era igual a la expulsión.

Así fue como hubo un punto en el que decidí huir. Con lo que no contaba era con que me encontraría con varios monstruos en el camino. El sátiro que me acompañaba murió defendiéndome de uno de ellos. Desde entonces tuve que sobrevivir por mi cuenta, sin la ayudad de nadie.

Llegué casi muerta al campamento mestizo, me atendieron con néctar y ambrosía y después de unos días mejoré. Me dijeron que era muy inusual que los monstruos siguieran a un hijo de Afrodita y que era muy afortunada de haber sobrevivido.

Hace ya tres años de eso.

Cuando me cansé de el tiro al arco me fui a la pared de escalada. Los niños de Afrodita no hacíamos mucha actividad física, de hecho la mayoría sólo se sentaba al borde del lago y charlaba. Yo en cambio no, desde que llegué todos los campistas me subestimaron por ser una hija de Afrodita y yo estaba determinada a demostrarles que yo podía ser la mejor.

**Lo siento por hacerlo tan corto, tengo lo que llaman bloqueo del escritor jajaja... Gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: left;"strongDisclaimer: Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongCapítulo 4/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Estaba tomando un descanso después de practicar tiro al arco a la orilla del lago cuando Reese me alcanzó./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Hey, ¿quieres hacer algo?- dijo ella entusiasmada./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Yo la miré desconfiada, usualmente el "hacer algo" de Reese significaba "¿por que no hacemos alguna locura juntas?" y la mayoría de las veces no te decía que quería hacer hasta que estabas haciendolo. No sé como lo lograba./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¿Como qué?- le pregunté./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-No sé, algo- dijo ella./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Alcé una ceja./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Reese gruñó./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-De acuerdo, te quería proponer hacerte mechas./p  
p style="text-align: left;"La sorpresa llenó toda mi cara y sin darme cuenta empecé a negar con la cabeza./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Oh vamos Maia, va a ser divertido, no es como si te fueras a teñir./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Estaba segura de que si la dejaba Reese me pintaría el cabello de verde fluorescente./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-No- dije con dureza./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Bueno, al menos hazte una./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Reese había hecho un cambio sutil en su voz./p  
p style="text-align: left;"La miré con indignación. Había tratado de encandilarme./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Para nosotras encandilar a una hermana era muy malo, por así decirlo, inmoral. Era casi quitarle su voluntad, aunque hubiera chicas que tenían más poder que las otras y por eso era difícil encandilarlas./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Lo siento- dijo Reese torpemente- Yo...yo no lo hice a propósito./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Debes controlarlo Reese- dije./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hubo un momento de incomodidad./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Por favor- susurró./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-De acuerdo- dije con un suspiro./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Y así marchamos juntas a la cabaña de Afrodita./p  
p style="text-align: left;"En el camino le dije:/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¿Y cómo conseguirás el tinte? /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ella soltó una risa traviesa./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-La cabaña de Hermes, aunque eso sí, me cobraron mucho- refunfuñó./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Me reí./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Así que ya lo compraste./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Sip. Espero que no te moleste que haya elegido el color./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¿Cuál elegiste?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Caramelo, pensé que quedaría bien con tu piel y tu cabello./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Bien pensado- dije./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Reese estaba radiante./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tiempo después ella traía un espejo en la mano y casi que daba saltitos./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¿Lista para verlo? Dioses te quedó genial, lo vas a amar./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tomé el espejo y mi sonrisa se amplió cuando vi mi reflejo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mi cabello tenía varias mechas color caramelo, que le daban vida y resaltaban mis ojos./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Es hermoso Reese, eres grandiosa./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Salté de mi silla y le di un abrazo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-No puedo esperar a mostrarselo a las chicas- dijo Reese./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Yo tampoco./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Cuando terminamos el abrazo la mirada de Reese se volvió seria. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-A veces te envidio. Eres bonita, inteligente y talentosa. Haces quedar bien a las hijas de Afrodita, seguramente eres la preferida de mamá./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Miré a Reese boquiabierta. Muchas veces era a mi a quien ella le parecía perfecta. Tenía un corte de cabello moderno, su color negro resaltaba sus grandes ojos azules y su piel de porcelana. Era inteligente, poderosa, siempre iba a la moda y los chicos se le lanzaban encima. Era la líder de la cabaña por algo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-No lo creo Reese, tu eres la que enorgullece a mamá seguramente- le dije sonriéndole./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
